As is well known, a sandbag or a lead-bag is often worn on an ankle of a user, or even a lead jacket is worn by a user as a load-applying member to enhance an exercise effect. Such a load-applying member increases the load applied to the user wearing the same, thereby increasing the burning of calories and improving the exercise effect. Therefore, the load-applying member has been used by athletes to quickly increase the exercise effect in a short period of time.
However, the user has to specially buy the load-applying member and needs a specific place and time for using the same. Although it is possible for the user to wear the load-applying member on his/her body in their daily lives, this may be unbecoming for a person who is not an athlete but wants to obtain the improved exercise effect during normal living.
Therefore, there is a need for load-applying means that is inconspicuous while increasing the load applied to the user to improve the exercise effect during a normal walk.